


Shameless

by GeneralFandomTrash



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Mating Bond, Memes, Other, Personal Canon, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Tentacle Dick, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Shenanigans, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralFandomTrash/pseuds/GeneralFandomTrash
Summary: A young woman was getting ready for bed, until suddenly she is yeeted across the universe onto the massive,and is marked as the tallests mate.
Relationships: Tallest Red/ Tallest Purple / original character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Lets get started

**Author's Note:**

> Hhh this is the most self indulgent thing I've ever written. Im also on mobile so the format might be wonky.

It was a normal night for Mya, She was in her room on her bed, scrolling through memes while she waited for her tea to be done.

Suddenly she's thrown against a cold metal floor. She wailed out in pain and tried to recover quickly. When she looked around she's met with the sight of two tall aliens with what looked to be matching Red and Purple dresses and a look of deep space from a large window. She tried to scramble away but she's grabbed by a big, clawed hand. The same one that threw her. They dangled her by her ankle. 

"Well, this just gave me an idea for an experiment, Can the almighty Tallests care about someone of another species? Let's find out." The Tallests were confused until Xogayt snapped their fingers and a PAK appeared in its freehand. 

"H-hey what are you doing? Where am I? what the fuck is going on?!?" She asks as she tried to wiggle herself free from Xogayt's grasp but to no avail.

"You'll find out soon enough, now just relax-" 

"What are you going to do with that PAK?" Red blurted out, interrupting Xogayt. Xogayt chuckled and slammed the metal PAK on Mya's back. She started screeching out in pain.

She could feel the PAK's metal tendrils dig deep into her back and clawing on to her spine. Xogayt dropping her didn't help. Purple felt a sudden need to catch her. He was shocked to find out she's warm, He held her close to his chest to get as much of her warmth as possible. She clung to him like a sloth to a tree. She passed out pretty quickly from the pain. Xogayt chuckled as they leaned back and floated in midair and crossed their long deer-like legs, their long lion-like tail swishing in amusement. 

“Why are you doing this!?” Purple shouted as he clutched Mya closer to him.  
Xogayt kept laughing.

“It’s honestly really funny to me, and I love knocking down the ego’s of lower beings, they think they have all this power and then I come along and they can’t even land a single scratch on me. It’s honestly prime entertainment, you’re just not advanced enough to understand.” They then put one of their floating hands in front of their large eye and started laughing like an anime villain before lifting their other hand and snapping their fingers. 

The Tallests dropped to the floor along with Mya, They cried out in pain as their PAKSs gave out a violent shock. The pilots were all frozen with shock they wanted to help their leaders but they didn’t want to get mangled by Xogayt. When it stopped they were left panting on the ground. The human now made them feel...weird, they had never felt like this about anything or anyone else before. They didn’t know how to handle it and it was hard to ignore. 

“What did you do to us! What is this...feeling!” Red yelped out a little frustrated that he couldn't understand this new weird feeling, Purple also seemed to be in the same boat, he was curled up in a fetal position groaning loudly in annoyance. 

“ I'm not shocked that you don’t know what you’re going through, so I’ll make it simple. I marked that human as your mate.” They took off their eye to show them their large, smug, sharp-toothed grin, they cringed a bit at the cursed sight before them. Xogayt started cackling wildly and fuckin dipped. 

The Tallests were left shocked, scared, and confused and now had to deal with this human. Granted they were a little fascinated by them but never really wanted to deal with one in person due to Zim. The Tallests got up with the help of the pilots that rushed to them after Xogayt left. Once they were up they looked down at the limp body of Mya. Red picked her up and was pleasantly surprised when he felt how warm she was. He could feel himself about to purr but held it back.

"Do you have any ideas on what to do?"

"I'm just as lost as you on this."

"I think for now we should let her rest, who knows she might have an idea of what's going on." 

"Alright let's take her to the resting chambers."


	2. Slemp time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Purple take her to the resting chambers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this is so short but I'm working on the next chapter I promise, Its gonna be pretty long and theres a lot of bonding I just need to format it properly and stuff.

Red put her gently on the Tallest's shared bed. He wanted to pick her up again and feel her warmth again, like someone who just left their bed in the morning and miss the gentle warmth of their blankets. He could sense that Purple felt the same way.

“I want to lie down with her for...some reason.” 

“Me too.”

“Do you want to...do that?”Purple nodded and then they crawled onto the bed with her and curled up around her. They started purring and didn’t hold it back.


	3. Bond with us Mya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whooo boi its time for bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I put either R or P in front of Red and Purple's dialogue because I used to have this on a google doc and I had them color coded because it was easier then writing red said or purple responded so I kinda just went with this. Im sorry if it's annoying. :(

When Mya woke up she was immediately startled by what she saw. 

Red had his head resting on hers and had an arm lying across her chest, Purple had his head nuzzled up on her stomach and hugged her waist. She eased up a little bit when she noticed that both of them were purring rather loudly. She felt like she was in a lion’s den but with 2 giant, green bug people, and her outfit, which was a spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of basketball shorts just made her feel a little bit more vulnerable. She wanted to groan about her very sore back but was too afraid to wake them up.

But she accidentally did when she yawned. The Tallests stretched out their large bodies as they stirred awake. Mya started to back away but didn’t make it too far before she hit a very comfy wall of pillows. She curled up in a ball and shouted out.

“DON’T EAT ME! I TASTE HORRIBLE!”  Red and Purple gave each other a quick confused glance.

R“We’re not going to eat you, look we ne-” 

“So you’re gonna...experiment on me…” Mya was a little less panicked but she still had a ton of fear in her system. Red sighed in frustration.

R“We need to talk to you about that  _ creature _ …”  The fear Mya had was now replaced by confusion. 

P“Yeah they did  _ something _ to us and it involves you...” Purple started to get flustered, his cheeks started to become a darker green.

R“I can’t believe I’m saying this but…”

_ P“yourourmatenow. _ ”  Purple covered his face with his gauntlets, too embarrassed to look at anyone. It took Mya a second to register what he blurted out at the end of his statement, but when she did she could start to feel her cheeks warm up. 

“Define  _ mate _ …” Red rubbed the back of his neck and let out a sheepish chuckle.

R“Oh boy...well a mate is uhh...someone that you...make  _ smeets _ with…" his cheeks grew darker with every word he said. Mya tilted her head at the word smeets but brushed it off as their term for babies.

  
  


"Ahh I get it, look I'm an adult it doesn't have to be awkward...so are mates like a taboo thing in your culture or…?” 

R“Kind of...we haven’t had the need to...have mates... for thousands of years ever since we found out how to have smeets artificially.”

“So can y’all still...uhhm  _ smash? _ ”  Both of the Tallests were confused by this statement. Purple uncovered his face. 

P“What does destroying things have anything to do with mating? ” Mya started laughing at the innocent statement. Purple looked over to Red and he just responded by shrugging his shoulders and put his hands up.

“Oh my fucking god, I can't believe I’m even asking this but do y’all have dicks or not?” 

P“What’s a dick?”

“ _ Godfuckin _ do you have uhh” She snapped her fingers as she tried to think of more scientific terms rather than human slang

“Penetrative...sexual organs? I guess...  _ fuck _ this is weird to explain.”  Mya could feel her cheeks burning crimson with embarrassment. 

P"Oh, you mean a clutch!"

R "Yeah, we have those. Why are you asking?" 

"Well, you said we're mates so I kinda assumed we were gonna fuck-I mean have…sexual intercourse…" Mya started shrinking down herself, she was super embarrassed about the whole thing. 

She grabbed one of the smaller pillows from the pile behind her and hugged it close to her chest. Red then grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her close. But she hissed in pain as her shirt pulled against the holes the PAK made in her back.

"Gah, what the fuck did they put in my back!?" 

P"It's a PAK. I have no clue why they would give  _ you _ one.”

R“I wonder what they have you coded as." Red took a closer look at it, for a pak it looked pretty normal. It had lime green spots on the back of it. He went to inspect it but got startled by the spider legs emerging from it. 

“WHAT THE CINNAMON TOAST FUCK IS COMING OUT OF MY PAK!” She couldn’t control them, they ended up throwing her off the bed. The Tallests tried to catch her but failed, she ended landing painfully on her head.

“Do y'all have these too, if so can you teach me how to use them before I accidentally yeet myself out of an airlock.” She rubbed her head, trying to numb the pain. Red and Purple got off the bed to help her up.

R“Yeah we do but first, is your head ok?”

P“Are you hurt? Do you need anything?”  They started inspecting her like a mother over a child that just scraped their knee. 

“I’ll live,but why are y'all fussing over me I’m not special.” 

R“Actually, you are special.”

P“Yeah, you’re our mate.” Mya gave them both a deadpanned look. 

“I... _ Guess _ , so other than...making smeets... what does being your mate mean?” 

The Tallests were caught off guard, it’s been so long since Irkens had mates, ever since they stopped having smeets naturally the need for mates had vanished, their PAKs also suppressed the hormonal need for them entirely. Xogayt must’ve reprogrammed the need back into them but instead of an Irken female, they  _ needed  _ Mya. The Tallests sheepishly smiled and shrugged their shoulders. As if on cue a tablet fell on the bed with a note attached to it.

“ _ Hellooo _ , what’s  _ this _ ?” She picked up the tablet, she tore off the note from it and read it silently.

** _‘I hope you colossal dumbasses find this helpful_ **

** _~Xogayt'_ **


	4. Irken mating 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xogayt gives a quick lecture on Irken mating rituals and some more bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small hiatus, Ive been working on the future chapters so stay tuned.

Mya made a >:/ face at the note. The Tallests were curious about what was on the tablet. Red picked it out of Mya's hands and turned it on. It was a video feed of Xogayt.

“Since you _ fuckheads _ don’t know how to treat your mate like your ancestors from long ago. I went back in time and documented them and their behaviors.”

“Was going back in time,  _ really _ necessary?” Mya asked as she climbed back onto the bed.

“Why yes, it was since Irkens don't have much documented about the ‘pre PAK’ era.” 

P“Wait...is this a live feed?” 

“No you  _ pleb _ , I programmed this to be interactive and I have a response for essentially any question, and I've got better things to do than be there in person to tell you this shit.”  Purple grumpily huffed, crossed his arms and sat down next to Mya, who started to rub his shoulder to calm him down a little bit. He started to purr quietly.

“Anywho, from what I’ve gathered Irken mates share an emotional link, that means whatever she feels you guys feel as well and the bond lasts for life. The males also make nests for their mates to lay their eggs in.”  Red and Purple both looked at the large bed Mya and Purple were sitting on when Xogayt mentioned nests, Mya started to sweat when the word eggs were mentioned.

“Now _hol'_ _up_, I’m a mammal I can’t lay eggs. Well, some can but do I look like Perry the platypus to you?” 

“I know that, but yes you can have  _ their _ eggs because unlike normal Irkens these guys have ovipositors, which means they can lay eggs in you.”  Mya started to feel light-headed, Red sat on the opposite side of her as Purple and started instinctively stroking her hair to calm her down. Purple started rubbing her back for the same reason.

" _ Yes yes _ , I know it sounds bad but if it makes you feel better, they can only do once per heat cycle." 

"Heat cycle? How often do those happen?" 

"Once every 10 human years." 

"Oh, that's actually not  _ too _ bad. I think I could manage that.” 

“Do you think you can  _ take _ them? They’re pretty big down  _ there _ .” Red and Purple both covered their faces, embarrassed about the subject.

“H-how big are we talking about?” 

“You’ll find out in due time. Now any other questions?”

R“Yeah I do actually, it's about her PAK. What do you have her programmed as?” 

“I have her programmed as a Tallest actually, I thought it would make sense since I made her your mate.”  The Tallests nodded and muttered in agreement. Mya lied back, her mind started to wander off, a few questions popped up in her mind. 

_ ‘Is this my life now? Will I ever see my family or friends again? Will I ever see Earth again?’ _ She started to grow sad, thinking about how she’ll probably never see her home ever again. The Tallests sensed her sorrow and Purple scooped her up like a cat and started stroking her hair again. Red took her hand and started stroking it.

“Ah your instincts are kicking in I see.”  Both of the Tallests paused their actions and blushed super hard their cheeks completely dark green. Mya chuckled a little bit. And reached up to pet their heads, she accidentally brushed up against the base of one of Purple’s antenne. He let out a startled yelp and jumped back and fell off the bed. He was purring so hard he was practically vibrating, He tried to suppress it but he just ended up coughing. Xogayt laughed at the whole scene. 

“I'm so sorry! I didn't know that they were sensitive!”  Red started to chuckle a little bit as Purple climbed back on the bed.

“I’ll let you sort the rest out yourselves, you should be fine since your instincts are starting to kick in.” 

“Wait what about me? Humans don’t exactly have mating instincts. We kinda just woo someone and then fuck” 

“You’ll figure it out you’re a smart cookie. Anyways turn me back on if you need anything.”  The screen turned itself off leaving the 3 alone once more. 

“So...wanna do some ice breakers?”

P“What’s ice?”

“That doesn't matter, it's just a term for introductions. I feel like since I’m probably going to be here for the rest of my life, we should probably get to...well know each other. I’ll go first, My name is Mya and I like doing artsy things like drawing, writing and sometimes I bake too.”  The Tallests antenne perked up when she mentioned baking. 

“I also like playing video games and looking at memes to cope with the constant threat of nuclear annihilation and get my mind off the fact that I could die at any second.”  Their antenne drooped down and their faces contorted into a look of worry.

P“Well good thing you won’t have to worry about that any more Mya.” 

R“Yeah, nobody has the gall to attack the massive.” 

P“And if they do THEY GET BLOWN UP!” Purple got excited over the thought of blowing something up. Mya let out a chuckle due to his over excitement. Glad that they were trying to cheer her up.

“So, what are your names?” 

R“Well, Our full titles are almighty Tallest Red and Purple” 

P“But you can just call us Red and Purple.” Mya took in a deep breath in, she really wanted to make a comment about how lazy their names were but stopped herself. 

“So I’m guessing that you two are leaders?” 

R“Why yes we are. We are in charge of the mighty Irken empire and we’re currently on our way to galactic conquest.” 

P “It’s part of our latest plan called operation impending doom 2”

“2?”

R“Operation impending doom 1 got ruined by, ugg  _ Zim. _ ”

“What did he do?”

R“He  **only ** destroyed a good chunk of our home planet and blew up the other invaders.”  Both of their faces soured when they thought back to that awful day. 

“ _ Yikes _ ! So what did you do with him?”

R“Originally we sent him off to foodcourtia as banishment, but he came back when he caught wind of operation impending doom 2, he somehow escaped and crashed the great assigning.”

P“But we sent him off to the middle of nowhere and he somehow found earth.”  Mya's eyes widened a bit in slight panic.

R“I’m shocked he hasn’t destroyed it yet.” Mya let out a nervous chuckle.

“Changing the subject, what do you guys do around here? Other then blow stuff up.” 

R“We usually just sit around, eat snacks and boss others around.” 

“Oh? You know what, I vibe with that.” 

P“What’s a vibe?” 

“It's uhh the energy that something gives off. I’m basically saying I like the sound of that.  _ Fuck _ it's gonna be weird explaining my vocabulary every time I use a slang term.”  They both gave out a small chuckle. She put her head against Red's chest as she sat on Purple's lap. Purple picked up one of her hands and started examining it. He was fascinated about how many fingers she had.

P"Do all humans have this many fingers?" 

"Yeah we do. Do and the same amount of toes."  Mya wiggled her toes to the best of her ability. 

"Why are you asking? Do all Irkens have 2 fingers?" 

R"No that's only a Tallest thing. It's kind of a tradition for them to cut our thumbs off whenever someone gains the status of a Tallest."  Mya pulled her hands close to her chest.

"Thats fucked up. It must be hard not having thumbs."  She then grabbed Purple's gauntlet and pulled it close to look at his 2 long skinny fingers. She then noticed the spikes on his elbow and muttered a small 'oh'.

"Honestly how the fuck do y'all grab stuff?"  Red chuckled as he grabbed something out of one of his ring pockets. It was a small remote looking object. Mya's jaw lowered in shock as he fiddled around with it using his 2 fingers. He sat back and stopped fiddling with the object.

R"Are you hungry? I could get us something to eat."

"I'm gonna ask Xogayt if I can eat your food without dying first, because I don't know what's in your food. And I don’t feel like dying a slow painful death"  They both nodded in understanding. Mya pulled up the tablet and turned it back on. 

"Ugggg  _ whaaat _ ?"  They rolled their eye in annoyance.

"Can I eat Irken food without dying?" 

"Of course you can you can, it's literally the same as Earth snacks, they're just in a different packaging. Like mountain lightning or Dr thunder." 

"Ah thanks, just wanted to make sure."

"Ok, is that all?" 

"Yeah, just wanted to check."  Xogayt threw up a peace sign and the tablet turned off.

R"So what do you want? We got popcorn, doughnuts, sweet dippers…"

"Some doughnuts sound pretty good."

R"Alright, Purple you want anything?" 

P"You already know what I'm gonna say."

R"Ok so 3 things of doughnuts, and do you want anything to drink?" 

"Nah I'm good." 

P"Same here."

R"Alright then."  He pressed a button on the remote and spoke into it.

R" **Service drone Bob!** I need 3 bags of doughnuts delivered to the resting chambers,  _ quickly _ ."  He put the remote back into his pocket. 

"So I got a question for you 2, Do you think it would be possible for me to get my stuff from home? Because I've got some stuff that I like other clothes and my pets, etc." 

P"We'll think about it."  Purple started stroking her hair again.

R"We'll just need to think of a way to get to earth without Zim knowing."  He sat up and started to scratch his chin. 

"Ok so I think I  _ might  _ have an idea,  _ but  _ you might not like it." 

R"What is it?" 


	5. You sly dog you caught me monologuing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Xogayt lore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING THE STORY HERE IM STILL ALIVE I PROMISE 
> 
> also one more chapter until the smut ;)

"So that Xogayt thing has the ability to teleport things right? Well what if we got them to open a portal to my house and move my stuff." 

P"But they hate us." 

"I don't hate you, I just like fucking around with you." The 3 all jumped in shock. The Tallests held Mya protectively and squishing her slightly. Xogayt snapped their fingers and the Tallests became statue like.Mya panicked a little bit, Xogayt pulled her out of their grasp by her ankle, threw her up in the air and then grabbed her by the back of her shirt.Mya hissed in pain as her shirt harshly brushed up against her PAK wounds. Xogayt let out a low chuckle.

"What did you do to them?" 

"I did nothing to them. I just stopped time. And I did it because I want to talk to you." Xogayt threw them back on the bed. Mya wasn't hurt much by the pile of pillows she was thrown against but the wind was knocked out of her. She coughed a bit but eventually got it back.

"About what? Why me? Why are you doing this?" 

"Simple, I am you. From an alternate universe. You see I wasn't always like this...I used to be weak and powerless, like you. But I found out about this special drink a potion if you will. So special it could only be made once in any timeline, which was my own. I stole it, along with some dragon eggs. I got cornered and as a last resort, I drank it. I made a universe, I raised the dragons. But it did come at a cost. My old personality, personally I say it was a fair trade.-"

"1 you're monologuing, 2 what does any of that have to do with me?"

"Ah yes. You come in the picture when I decided to help out alternate versions of myself live their best life." They lightly tapped Mya's nose.

"And let me tell ya, those 2 are gonna make sure you live it." Mya looked at her mates and gave them a small smile. She then looked back to Xogayt's creepy horizontal eye staring at her. 

"So uhh, did you hear about my portal idea?"

“I did, and personally I think it would be better if you got used to your new home. Also your family also thinks you're missing so bringing all of your stuff would interfere with the case. Also it would give you more time to bond with your mates.”

“Wait why does my family think I’m missing?”

“Your sister was supposed to visit you today remember? And you also left your phone there as well.” Mya started patting herself down looking for her phone, her blood ran cold when she couldn’t find it. She curled up and started groaning in agony. Xogayt rolled their eye and put their floating hands on their hips.

“Oh you’ll live. It’s not the end of the world. Besides, those 2 will keep you pretty busy.” Before Mya could say anything else Xogayt was gone and time moved forward again. She let out a frustrated sigh. She couldn’t be mad for long because she was pulled back into the vice grip of the Tallest’s arms.

P“Are you okay!”

R“Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine, So I had a chat with them and they won’t get me my stuff in an effort for us to bond better.” 

R“Sounds about right. So any other plans?” Mya opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud beeping noise. Both of her mate's faces light up with glee. 

P"Alright doughnuts!" He chimed as the service drone walked in.


	6. Snacks and memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more bonding and memes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhh i figured 2 chapters in one day would make up for me being gone for so long.

Mya felt bad for the poor irken due to the table strapped to his head looking painfully tight. Red handed her a bag of doughnuts, she took it and muttered a small ‘thank you’ as she grabbed a doughnut from the bag. When everyone had a bag the service drone left the room. Mya looked at the doughnut a little disappointed that it was just a simple plain one, but she ate it anyway. She was surprised to find out that it was sweeter than she expected, she started happily munching on them with her mates downing them like they were chips. Mya was halfway done with the bag when Red and Purple finished theirs. Mya suddenly felt an intense pain in her legs, she curled up and started to cry out in discomfort. 

“GAH  _ FUCK _ ! MY FUCKING BONES HURT!”  She placed her bag of doughnuts behind her and went onto the fetal position. The Tallests grew panicked, worried that there was something was seriously wrong with her. Purple contacted a medical drone while Red picked her up.

R"Where does it hurt? Can you point to where it hurts?” 

“It’s my legs they hurt really fucking bad.”  Red’s antenne perked up in realization. And Purple put the remote down

R“You must be having a growth spurt.”

“What? but I’ve been done with puberty for a while now, I’m done growing!”

R“Well, when we became the tallest we weren’t as tall as we are now, our PAKs injected us with growth hormones and we had to go through a 2 week long growth spurt.”  Purple shivered as he remembered those two awful weeks.

P“We were stuck in our resting chambers for the majority of it.” 

“So, how much did you grow in that time?”  Red looked up in thought for a second.

R“Well we went from being around this tall.”  He put his hand just below his hip.

R“To our current height.” He straightened himself out to his full height of around 15 feet. Mya’s eyes widened in shock, she felt like she was getting t-posed on. Then her mind went off to an image of the Tallests t-posing on smaller irkens, and she started to laugh a little.

P“What’s so funny?”  Mya tried to pause for a second but couldn’t the mental image she had was too funny.

“I was thinking about you guys t-posing on the smaller irkens.”  She barely got out before she went back to a giggling fit. 

R“What’s t-posing? Is it a human thing?”  Mya calmed herself down and wiped away the tiny tears that formed in her eyes.

“Kinda, it’s a thing that humans do to assert their dominance over others. But it’s also a meme thats used in cursed images.” 

P“What’s a meme?”  Mya opened her mouth to explain but realized that they probably wouldn’t get it. She hummed in thought wondering what is the best and most simple way to explain it to them without giving a lecture on the past 7 years of internet history.

“Uhhh fuck I have no fucking clue how to properly explain them to you without showing you one, and I cant because I don’t have my phone or laptop and Xogayt wont let me get them. Well I might be able to if I had something to draw on, I might be able to.”  Red and Purple looked at each other and Purple pulled out a tablet and pen from his PAK and handed it to her. Mya tapped the pen on her chin a couple times and then got an idea. 

“Not my best work but I think it gets the point across.”  She showed them what she drew. They were still a little bit confused but they got the basic idea of what memes were. 

R“So they’re pictures?” 

“Not always sometime they’re videos or songs.”  They both hummed in understanding, they wanted to ask more but were cut off when someone came in the room telling the Tallests that they are needed in the front of the massive. They rolled their eyes and groaned in annoyance.

“What’s going on?” 

R“It’s probably one of the invaders giving us a report.”

P“It shouldn't take too long” Purple patted her head and gave her a smile.

R“Stay here you need to keep resting.”  Red said before they left her alone to her own devices. Mya started to arrange the pillows so she could comfortably prop her feet up so the growing pains wouldn’t be too bad. Unfortunately it wasn’t too long before she felt the urge to take a fat piss. She groaned out loud and sat up. She called out for Xogayt.

“What do you want now?” 

“JESUS FUCK! Don't scare me like that.”  Xogayt gave out a chuckle.

“I called you because I need to pee and I have no clue if they have a bathroom here or not.”

“Ah, outstanding move. But no they don’t have one and they don’t really need one.”  They snapped their fingers and suddenly a new room appeared to the right of the huge bed. Mya got up and stumbled into it. It was a fully furnished bathroom with a toilet, sink and shower which had all of her favorite soaps and products. Mya let out a whistle, impressed by how nice everything was.She was about to thank them but when she looked back they were gone. She shrugged it off and did her business. When she was done and went to wash her hands she looked at the shower. She wanted to take one but realized that she had no other change of clothes. That was until she looked into the closet across from the sink. She opened it and saw towels and a weird looking platform thingy. She stepped onto it and it turned on. A light popped up and scanned her whole body, when it was done a screen popped up and showed her an image of her body, she saw a button that said shirts and tapped it, her whole wardrobe from home appeared on the screen. 

"Oooooh this is neat! Well I guess I can take that shower after all."  She started took off her clothes and grabbed a towel, she then hopped in it.


	7. A biology lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OwO Heres the smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the filthy porn

"Mya were back!"  Red called out expecting her to be waiting for them on the bed, but panicked when he didn't see her there and Purple did the same. Mya poked her head out of the bathroom door, which relieved the both of them. 

P"Where did this come from?"  He hovered close to the newly installed room. Mya stepped out of the bathroom.

"Xogayt."

R"What's it for?"  Red peeked over his mate to get a look inside the room.

"To clean myself, and other...bodily functions .”  Purple went into hug his mate but pulled back and started screaming in pain as his skin felt like it was burning off. He started to zoom around the room screeching like a banshee. As Mya looked confused by the whole situation, Red barely grazed her skin with one of his long slender fingers and was also burned by the contact, and hissed in pain as he jerked his hand back.

_“_[_What the fuck is going on?_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLloLp3zLDw)_”_ She thought out loud. Red was wondering the same thing as he looked at his burnt finger tip. Purple plopped on the bed, the burns were starting to die down. Mya wondered if it was one of the soaps she used or was it the water that covered her skin in droplets. 

**P“Do you clean yourself in acid!?” ** Purple yelled from the bed pulling Red and her from their thoughts.

“No, I use water and soap.”  They both suddenly remembered something Zim reported on a while ago. Water was something that caused their skin to burn horribly for some unknown reason.

R“D-do you  _ have  _ to use water to clean yourself?”  Red asked, now a little bit panicked about the room behind him. 

“Yeah, why? Is water harmful to you guys?”  She tilted her head at them.

P“I think so, I remember Zim rambling about getting pushed into a puddle of the stuff.”  She gave out a snort, thinking about someone screaming bloody murder after getting pushed into a puddle of water.

“Well Imma go get dried off and put on some...clothes...unless you want me to stay naked? And ya know...learn more about my anatomy?”  She asked trying to be seductive but it came out more nervous then she wanted. 

Her mates cheeks darkened and they grew flustered at the offer. They both looked around the room averting her lidded gaze. They both muttered something a kin to ‘yeah sure go ahead’ and Mya went back into the bathroom to finish drying herself off and blow drying her hair to the driest she could. 

When she was done she leaned on the door way seductively, and she took in a deep breath her mind racing with nervous thoughts, when she let it out they were all pushed to the back of her head. And without warning she let the towel drop to the floor. The Tallest’s eyes went wide, their faces went dark green and their antenna went straight up.

Mya smirked at the sight before her and she walked up to them. They were both purring so hard that she could feel the bed vibrating when she sat down. She giggled a little bit at how easily they could get flustered. She sat herself on Red’s lap and pulled his head down so that she could get better access to his face. Not wanting to leave Purple out she grabbed his antenne and started kneading the base of one of them, He let out a loud whimper in response. While she did this she smashed her lips onto Red’s, he let out a surprised grunt but slowly melted into it. He whined when she started rubbing the base of one of his antenna. She broke the kiss for air but started making out with Purple. Every time one of them whimpered and moaned, her pride swelled up more and more, knowing that she had two alien emperors as putty under her. This only made her more daring and willing to do more risky stuff. However she gasped as Red grabbed one of her tits and started squeezing it. Purple pulled her closer and darted his long segmented tongue down her throat . She pulled away from the kiss and coughed. While she recovered she was pushed back onto the bed with both of her mates looming over her. They looked at each other and then back to Mya and they snickered. Mya started regretting her life choices at that moment. Red scooted his way over to Mya’s head and propped her up so that she was leaning against him. And Purple started spreading her legs wide, he took a deep whiff of her arousal and his tongue lolled out of his mouth from the smell. She wanted to close her legs a little bit but all of her self conscious thoughts were phased out when Red started kneading her breasts. She let out a mewl in pleasure. Purple started poking and prodding her pussy which made Mya moan and cry out louder and louder the deeper he dipped his long slender fingers. She whined when he pulled them out, she was so close but was shocked when she saw him lick her slick off of his digits. She was even more shocked when she watched him put them in Red’s face and he also licked them. Red then leaned down and started to make out with Mya again, his tongue swirling around her mouth as if he were tasting it . While Purple went back between her legs, Mya nearly screamed when she felt his long segmented tongue dart into her wet folds. She started bucking her hips against his tongue desperate for any type of friction down there. It didn’t last long due to Purple holding her hips down with a surprisingly strong grip. However she didn’t complain due to Purple nibbling on her clit as he skillfully moved his tongue in and out of her tight cooch. Red parted from Mya, a small string of saliva connecting the two for a short second until it collapsed under its own weight. Red moved to her neck and made it his job to make sure that everyone could see who she belonged to. When he was satisfied, he trailed his tongue down to her breasts and nipples. This caused her to start seeing stars, it was so intense it was the only thing she could feel at that moment. Purple and Red pulled away all three of them were heavily panting. Mya didn't register the sounds of the two towering figures taking off their clothes, she found out when she heard their armor clanking against the metal floor. She sat up and what she saw made a shiver went down her spine. They were both fully naked, she didn’t have time to think about how weird it was that they both had three nipples, she was too busy staring at their tentacle dicks that started to peek out from their crotches, she was then flipped over on her stomach and was pulled so that she was face level with Purple’s squirming magenta appendage. She let out a yelp when she felt the cold, slimey tip of Red’s clutch lick her slit. Red then grabbed her by the hips and thrusted his clutch into her, Mya was numb to the pain of not only his size but the ice cold temperature it was, and only felt the other worldly pleasure of Red’s squirming dick ramming into her in a rapid, rough and slightly sloppy pace. She didn’t want Purple to feel left out so she grabbed his clutch to the best of her ability and started jacking him off. It felt like she was stroking a melting popsicle, and curious on what they tasted like she started licking it like it was one. Purple cried out from pleasure as she managed to get her mouth over his tip and started sucking it like it was going out of style. It didn’t take long for Mya to cum again, she pulled her mouth off of Purple’s dick to breathe somewhat properly. He whined from the lack of warmth but Mya went back to doing her best to jack him off. This went on for awhile until Red’s thrusts started to get rougher, sloppier, and each thrust was slower than the last. Mya could feel his clutch get bigger with each thrust. Until Red couldn’t move which when it reached that point he released inside of her, filling her to the brim with his cold sticky cum. He collapsed on top of Mya when he finished Mya still had enough energy in her to get herself out from underneath Red’s large body and hop onto Purple’s wildly squirming cock. They both groaned when Mya was filled with him still exhausted from Red. Mya just leaned against his lanky frame as he moved her hips for her. It didn’t take long for her climax, After a couple more orgasums Purple's clutch started to swell up and he filled her up just like Red. Purple fell onto the now passed out Mya and they all slept soundly together in a pile all curled up in each others tender embrace.


End file.
